


Dangerous Liaisons

by Alias_Slashley



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_Slashley/pseuds/Alias_Slashley
Summary: Davy and Micky are blissfully happy together until an incident rocks their lives.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I left things out of the tags because I don't want to give away other characters that show up or the plot. Know that some things may happen that are not tagged. Read at your own risk. If you aren't sure please feel free to ask and I am more than willing to tell you those things before you read.

“Give it back!”

“Not a chance!”

Micky was chasing Davy around the common area of the Pad. Micky had been playing the harmonica and was ignoring Davy’s pleas for him to stop, so Davy stole the harmonica and was playing a game of keep away. He was dodging all Micky’s advances, around the staircase, through the kitchen, over the bandstand. They were now of either side of the chaise lounge.

“How can you deny everyone of this musical gift?” Micky said faking left which Davy didn’t fall for.

“The gift is giving everyone’s ears a rest from that bloody high-pitched whistling!”

Davy made a mad dash for the stairs. When he was about to ascend the first step, Micky grabbed him around the waist and carried him over to the chaise lounge.

“Now I’ve got ya!”

Micky sat on top of Davy and seized the harmonica out of his trapped hands. Micky began to play off key harmonica music. Davy’s face contorted in agony at the sound. He tried to get up but was trapped under Micky’s slender figure. Micky stopped at the feeling of movement underneath him.

“Had enough?”

“Yes, you’re terrible!”

“That’s not at all nice to say,” Micky fake pouted. “Give me a compliment on my playing.”

“Fine you’re perfectly terrible!”

Micky blew a long, shrieking note into the harmonica.

“Okay, okay,” Davy relented. “You look very cute while playing it.”

Micky smiled and slid the harmonica into his back pocket. “See was that so hard?”

Micky stared at Davy for a moment. He tucked Davy’s hair behind his ear and began caressing Davy’s cheek with his thumb. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You must have made a deal with the devil,” Davy joked.

“Nah, you’re easier to get than the ability to play the harp.”

“Watch it!”

“No seriously though, you’re perfect.”

“Even though I steal your harmonica?”

“Especially when you steal my harmonica. Then we can have moments like this.”

Davy’s face softened. “I should do that more often then.”

Micky continued to run his fingers along the side of Davy’s cheek. “There is not a day or moment that goes by that I am not into you. I feel like I should be passed all this mushy, gooey, butterflies in the stomach type of feeling, but I’m not. I think I fall further and further in love with you every day.”

Davy pulled his arms out from under Micky’s legs and used Micky’s collar to pull Micky down towards him. Davy wrapped his arms around Micky’s neck and pulled him close. Davy touched their lips together gently before pushing harder. Micky began running his hands along Davy’s body and slipped his tongue in Davy’s mouth. The passion intensified quickly and they were barely able to gasp for air with their mouths pressed together.

“Micky!” a yell came from upstairs that broke apart the make out session.

Micky planted his face into Davy’s heaving chest with frustration. It was Peter. And Micky knew exactly what he wanted. Micky had promised Mike that he would accompany Peter to some places today in order for Peter not to get swindled; it had already happened twice this month.

“Why of all days does Peter have things to do and Mike is having his stupid tonsils removed?”

Davy stroked Micky’s hair. “Because the universe is against you getting laid.”

“You’ll still be up for that when I come back though, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Davy teased and Micky began to tickle him. “Alright, alright fine you win. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

* * *

Micky burst through the Pad door feverishly. He had been itching to ditch Peter and get back before he even walked out the door. He had been following Peter around places jittery for an hour before he was able to come back.

“Babe! I’m back!” Micky yelled unbuttoning and shedding his shirt. “I left Peter at the hospital to visit with Mike. Mike isn’t awake from his surgery yet so I figure we have a lot of time to…”

Micky felt a sudden burst of uneasiness; his stomach was knotting up and he felt restless. He looked around and realized there was no Davy. He wasn’t coming out of any rooms or answering Micky’s calls. Micky opened their bedroom door. Empty. The bathroom. Empty. Mike and Peter’s room. Empty. He walked out of the deck and looked out onto the beach with binoculars. Deserted. Where could Davy have gone? It wasn’t like him to disappear for no reason, especially when he knew that Micky was coming back in a little bit to be with him.

Micky was baffled and nervous. He sat down on the chaise lounge where just an hour before things were getting hot and heavy. He leaned his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands and looked and the floor. Something shiny on the floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was a ring. It looked familiar and at the same time it didn’t. I didn’t belong to Mike, Peter, Davy, or himself. It was small with a red ruby in the middle. Where had he seen that before?

* * *

_30 minutes earlier…_

Davy stretched out the new set of sheets on the bed. If he knew Micky, he knew that Micky would find some way to distract Peter after the errands so that they could have intimate time alone for a change. It was getting very annoying to have Peter knocking on the door every time asking if there was an earthquake going on. Davy smiled to himself, he was extremely lucky that Micky and he had professed their love to each other and had given the relationship a shot. He had never been happier in his entire life.

Davy walked out into the common area to wait for Micky to get back. He looked at the back door and noticed that it was ajar. Had it been like that all this time? It was hard to know since him and Micky had been goofing off chasing each other around earlier. He went over and shut the door. Before he could turn around he felt cold steel against his temple and heard the click of a gun.

“Don’t try anything funny, Pretty Boy,” a gruff tough guy voice came from behind him.

Davy put his hands half way up in surrender. The person behind him turned him around. He was face to face with two unfamiliar guys wearing pinstripe suits; one short and one tall and stocky. The taller one jerked Davy forward and set him in a chair forcefully.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Davy tried to wriggle free from the large hands that were holding him down in the chair.

Someone else came forward out of the shadows; someone more familiar looking. “I want revenge.”

The person gestured and the other two picked Davy up gruffly by the arms and carried him out the front door into a waiting car. Davy was frightened. He had no idea what was happening and why someone was targeting him. He was shoved in the backseat in between the two goons and a bag was placed over his head. He was being kidnapped and no one would even know that it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” Micky answered the phone on the first ring. “Davy?”

“No, it’s Peter. I need you to pick me up from the hospital.”

“Is Davy with you?”

“No, why would he be? Weren’t you going home without me to create something off the Richter scale?”

“Hang on! Stay right there, I’m coming to get you!”

The last thing Micky needed was for Peter to disappear suddenly too. He needed someone else to make sense of Davy’s absence. That must have been it, he just wasn’t thinking about the most common explanation for things. He was still racking his brain trying to figure out who the ring belonged to. Maybe Peter knew.

When they arrived back at the Pad, Micky was hoping that Davy maybe would magically be back. But something told him that something wasn’t quite right about this situation, the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach just keeping gnawing away. And sure enough the Pad was empty when the pair returned from the hospital. The nagging feeling of unease was growing in Micky’s stomach, it was now in the middle. With every minute that passed it was becoming more and more obvious that Davy was in some kind of trouble.

“See I came home and he wasn’t here,” Micky explained frantically.

“Did you look everywhere?”

“Of course I did!”

“Well, what are other possible scenarios? I mean this isn’t the first time that one of us has been gone. There are reasonable explanations…I mean there are _explanations_.”

“It’s been a few hours already though! There’s no note and there was no indication that anything was amiss before we left,” Micky was getting louder by the moment.

Peter thought for a moment which put Micky more of edge with the searing silence. “Would you say something!?”

“Whoa, whoa, no need to shout,” Peter attempted to diffuse the situation. “So nothing gives a hint as to anything at all?”

“Nothing! Well, the only thing out of place too was this ring. It looks so familiar but I can’t place it. Do you know?”

Peter examined the red stoned ring. “Can’t say that it _rings_ a bell!”

Micky glared at him.

“Sorry,” the phone rang and Peter went to answer it. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“I have a bad feeling…”

“Hello?... Yeah hold on,” Peter covered the receiver. “It’s for you.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s…you.”

“Huh?” Micky grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“Cousin! Great to hear from you again.”

“Babyface?”

Of course. _“Aren’t you going to give your Ruby a big ole kiss?”_ The ring!

“The one and only. Listen, I’ve got someone here that wants to speak with ya.”

Micky already knew what was about to happen and it was confirmed by the shaky voice on the other end.

“Micky?”

“Davy!” Micky was near tears. “Baby, are you alright?”

“Micky, I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Where are you?” Micky tried to sound more confident than he felt in order to ease the obvious turmoil that Davy was under.

“I don’t know. They kidnapped me and took me somewhere. I can’t see anything, I’m blindfolded. Please sav…”

There was a muffled sound at the other end. Micky’s stomach dropped. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way this was real.

“Davy! DAVY!”

“Not so loud, son, my ears.”

“What have you done with him?” Micky gritted his teeth.

“Relax, baby, I haven’t done anything…yet,” Babyface answered smugly.

“What do you want from me?”

“Right now, I just want you to sweat this out. Know that I have your boyfriend as a hostage and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back. Don’t hurt him!” Micky pleaded tears streaming down his face.

“I wouldn’t dream of it…for now. Don’t do anything stupid. No police or your boyfriend gets it,” Babyface answered gruffly. “I want you to squirm with this for a while before I state my demands. I’ll call back with further instructions…you better answer.”

_Click._

“Hello?” Micky pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. He fell to his knees and let out a guttural cry that was nothing like any sound he had made before. His stomach was in knots and his head was spinning. Micky was terrified because Davy was in trouble and he was helpless to do anything.

Micky felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder. “What can I do for you?”

Micky didn’t know how to answer that. He couldn’t do anything and that meant Peter couldn’t either. “Be with me.” Micky collapsed into Peter’s arms sobbing uncontrollably. Davy was out there alone and afraid in so much danger and all there was to do was wait.

* * *

_Before the phone call…_

Davy had never been so petrified in his entire life. His stomach was exploding with nervous energy. He felt so restless and like he needed to move but he was bound so tightly that the ropes were painfully cutting into his wrists, shoulders, and ankles. Davy had no idea where he was or if anyone would realize he was gone until it was too late. He wanted to cry but he didn’t want to give his captors the satisfaction, whoever they were. One of them looked like Micky but Davy could tell by the mannerisms and voice that this wasn’t Micky at all. He could hear the murmurings around him but not what was being said, until he heard someone approaching him.

“So, I’m guessing you want to know what you’re doing here, David.”

Davy winced. He had no clue what they knew about him or how they knew it.

“We’ve been keeping tabs on you for quite some time. Never quite pegged Micky as being the type to keep the company of men, but to each their own I guess.”

Davy’s kidnapper took Davy’s chin in his hand and even though Davy was blindfolded he knew that the person was looking directly at him.

“I can see why he would have fallen for you though, you’re a striking man.”

Davy pulled his face back as best as he could.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners? I shouldn’t be touching until we are properly introduced. I’m Babyface Morales. Your lovely companion Micky impersonated me in order to infiltrate my operation and then got me and the boys here locked up for quite some time.”

Davy sucked his breath in. He knew that the guys had some dealings with a mob of some sort while he was in England but he never knew the full extent.

“Anyways, we ditched that scene and are out for revenge. And what better way to make your enemies suffer than by taking the one thing that matters to them most. I’ve been waiting for my chance to get you away from him and now that I have you, baby sky’s the limit.”

Davy’s terrified state enhanced when he learned of his fate. He was kidnapped to make Micky suffer and he knew that didn’t bode well for himself. Babyface must have sensed the heightened emotional state.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he touched Davy’s cheek and trailed his fingers down Davy’s jawline. The touch was familiar yet foreign all at once. “I’m not gonna harm one hair on your cute little head as long as my demands are met. In fact, I think it’s time we called that boyfriend of yours to let him know that you’re safe and sound with me.”

Davy could hear the turning of a rotary phone. His gag was removed and replaced with a large hand. He was sure that no one wanted him screaming for help and he wasn’t even sure if that would do him any good.

Davy tried his best to hold it together for Micky. He could hear the distress in his voice over the phone. But when Babyface put the phone to his ear and Davy could hear Micky’s voice more clearly he couldn’t hold in his emotion anymore. It was the fear accompanied with sadness at the pure anguish he could hear in Micky’s voice. Davy didn’t want to make Micky worry even more than he already was and it was impossible not to beg to be saved.

“Please sav…” Davy’s mouth was gagged once more.

Babyface held the phone to Davy’s ear still so that he could hear the panic and pleading for Davy’s safe return. It made Davy’s heart ache more. Micky truly loved Davy and this must have been tearing him apart and that was what was worse for Davy. He loved Micky so much that he didn’t want him experiencing this pain.

“…you better answer.”

Davy heard the phone hang up.

“Brilliant performance, darling,” Babyface donned a fake British accent. “Give him just a little taste of the agony he is going to experience.”

Davy couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. He overwhelmed and terrified. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him or Micky and he was powerless to do anything. There was no one and nothing that could comfort him.

Babyface was so close to Davy’s face that he could smell the tobacco on his breath. “Buckle up, baby, it’s going to be a treacherous ride.”


	3. Chapter 3

Micky rubbed his eyes. The rims of his eyes were red from tears as well as weariness. He didn’t even know what time it was. He sat at the kitchen table, his upper body limply sprawled across the table next to the phone. There was no way he was going to miss this phone call. He would rather not sleep for days than risk anything happening to Davy. Micky cared more about him than he ever could himself.

Micky didn’t even realize how long he had been waiting. Everything seemed like a blur; time was creeping by and going quick at the same time. It seemed like it went from light to dark to light again so fast but the minutes waiting for the phone call drug on. Surely it had been over 12 hours, but then again Micky couldn’t remember any details except things about Davy; the distress in his voice, the words that he said were haunting Micky. Every time Micky thought about this he felt guilt wash over him. Davy didn’t do anything to deserve this and now he was suffering because of Micky’s past actions. Whatever happened to Davy was all his fault and it was impossible to know how this was going to end.

Micky shook his head because dwelling on this was not going to make him get Davy back faster. Micky glanced over for a moment and saw Peter passed out on the chaise lounge. Peter was trying so hard to stay awake and be there for Micky. Micky managed a weak smile because he appreciated all Peter had done. Peter held him while he cried, made Micky drink tea, and brought him one of Davy’s shirts to snuggle up to. He placed his hand on the shirt and put his nose in it. It smelled like Davy. Micky thought if sunshine had a smell that’s what Davy would smell like; salt water, sun tan lotion, and warm, sun soaked skin. His moment of calm was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone.

Micky dove at the phone. “Hello?! Davy?!”

“Why are you yelling, Mick?” said a raspy voice on the other end.

“Mike! Don’t tie up the line!” Micky yelled and slammed the phone down rousing Peter.

The phone rang again immediately and Micky picked it up angrily. “Mike, I said don’t…”

“Dolenz, not quite the greeting I was expecting.”

“Babyface!” Micky’s voice was a mixture of anger and concern.

“Yeah, yeah, good to hear you’re calm, cool, and collected,” Micky could hear the smile in Babyface’s voice. “Listen, we’ve got business to discuss.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, you all have something that belongs to me.”

“What a coincidence, you’ve got something that belongs to me!” Micky nearly shouted.

“Focus baby, focus. When you got me and the gang put back in the pen, you received some jewels that are rightfully mine. I want them back.”

“Done. Anything, just don’t hurt Davy.”

“Not so fast…That would be too easy. You see, you betrayed me and that is something I don’t take lightly.”

“What the hell do you want then?!”

“I want those jewels delivered to me by midnight.”

“Where should I meet you?”

“No, no, you have to find me.”

“What?!”

“You have until midnight to find me and deliver those jewels or else…I think you know where I’m going with this.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Micky was growing annoyed with this game.

“You see if I tell you where exactly then you tell the cops. If you’re searching that also gives me the added bonus of knowing you are in excruciating pain trying to find lover boy.”

Micky sighed dejectedly. “Deal. What other choice do I have?”

“Perfect,” Babyface answered coolly. “Midnight.”

“Wait!” Micky blurted out.

“I’m listening…”

“How do I know he’s okay? Let me talk to him.”

“He’s a little tied up right now,” Babyface laughed.

“Let me talk to him!” Micky gritted his teeth.

Babyface sighed. “Fine. Talk.”

Micky listened to the rustling on the other line. “Davy? Are you there?”

“Mmmmph,” Davy tried to speak through his gag.

Micky bit back the tears. “Baby, I’m doing everything in my power to come get you. Stay strong. I love you.”

“Touching, really,” Babyface said sarcastically. “You have til midnight, Dolenz. Better start searching. Ta.”

The phone line went dead.

Micky yelled at Peter. “Midnight!” he grabbed Peter by the shirt. “We have until midnight to find them! We have to get going!”

The phone rang again almost immediately and Peter answered it since Micky was frantically gathering supplies for this rescue mission.

“Hello?”

“Peter, what the hell is going on there?” the raspy voice asked.

“Grandpa?”

“No, it’s Mike!”

“Oh, Mike. How are you?”

“I’m confused! Why did Micky hang up on me?”

“Long story…”

“Well, you can tell me when you come pick me up from the hospital.”

“Pick you up?” Peter said warily. “I don’t know Mike we are looking for Davy…”

“We don’t have time to pick up Mike! This is an emergency!” Micky shouted loud enough so that Mike heard him.

“Come and get me! If something is going on you’re gonna need me.”

Mike hung the phone up abruptly.

* * *

“Why does it feel so good to be bad?” Babyface asked as he hung up the phone.

Davy hung his head in defeat. He believed in Micky’s tenacity to find him, but it seemed impossible that Micky could find him when he didn’t know where to look. Davy didn’t even know how much time Micky had to look. His time in captivity felt like had gone on for days but he had no way of knowing. He was emotionally and physically exhausted but his mind couldn’t rest.

Davy’s attention was diverted from thought by a familiar sound. It was a harmonica, but not the way Micky played it. It was actually really good; Davy could tell right away that it was “Love Me Do.” He guessed the stereotypes were correct that people in prisons must sit around playing harmonicas. After the playing, someone started singing. There was no doubt who it was. It was amazing, Micky and Babyface had identical singing voices. If Davy didn’t know any better he would swear Micky was there. It was oddly comforting to hear.

“I guess I should have gone into the music business instead of a life of crime, huh boys?” Babyface laughed and his cronies laughed along with him.

Davy was disgusted by the lighthearted nature they had right now. Here he was miserable and they were having a good time. Why did they have to ruin other people’s lives like this? He was growing angry now. He could feel tension in his body. For a moment Davy wondered if he was angry enough to break his bonds. He tugged to pull his wrists apart without so much a fray in the ropes.

“Vince and Tony, do you see what I’m seeing over here?”

Davy stopped cold with his movements.

“Looks like our friend here is trying to leave the party early,” Babyface walked closer. “There is no escape.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you’re telling me that Babyface kidnapped Davy to get his stolen stuff back? That seems like a lot of work…”

“That’s not all!” Micky snapped and interrupted Mike. “He is trying to punish me. It’s my fault he got busted again and his gang was in jail. He wants to hurt me by taking the thing that means the most to me.”

“Still seems like a stretch.”

“Why are you questioning this so much?” Micky pleaded. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. All this time they were wasting picking up Mike and explaining things to him was time they could be searching. It did help to have an extra person, but not when the person was delaying action.

Mike shook his head. “I’m sorry; I must still be a bit off from my surgery.”

“I need you on your A game, Nesmith.”

“Don’t worry when push comes to shove, I’m your guy.”

“What’s the plan?” Peter asked.

“We hit the streets, look everywhere leave no stone unturned!” Micky yelled.

“I think it’s pretty obvious where to start, the Purple Pelican,” Mike offered.

“Isn’t that _too_ obvious?” Peter wondered.

“That’s the point. If he thinks we will avoid the obvious places it would be the perfect place to go. Like hiding in plain sight.”

“Great! Peter step on it!” Micky practically jumped in the front seat to press down on the gas pedal/

“Slow down, Mick. We can’t be any good if we crash,” Mike pushed him backward. “Listen, I think we should split up to cover more ground.”

“You are my guy, Mike,” Micky hugged Mike vigorously.

Mike pried himself away. “Mick, I don’t think you’re in the right mindset to go alone. Peter, you and Micky check out the Pelican and I’ll drive around and check out every abandoned building I find.”

“So I’m not in the right mind so your sending me with Peter?” Micky asked skeptically.

“Hey!” Peter was offended.

“No offense, Shotgun, but I feel like if you’re alone and find something you’re more likely to…what’s the right way to say this…”

“You’ll get kidnapped too,” Micky finished. “Might I remind you of the Chinese restaurant.”

“You make one mistake!” Peter protested.

“What do we do if we find something? Or if you find something and need help?” Micky pointed out.

“I know it will be tough to refrain from going in guns blazing, but we need to go in as a united front. The more men the better. We meet back at the Pad in two hours to regroup or figure out where to go next.”

Peter pulled over in front of the Purple Pelican. He and Micky got out and Mike slid into the driver’s seat. “Two hours.”

Peter and Micky got out of the car and walked towards the building.

“ _Rescue me, take me in your arms, rescue me…”_

Micky turned around and glared at Peter. “Do you mind this is a serious matter?”

“Sorry, I have it stuck in my head.”

Peter squeezed Micky’s shoulders and led the way inside. The pair took in the seedy characters inside. Everyone seemed to stare at Micky and he knew very well why. He needed to find the person that would know the most information about Babyface’s comings and goings. He sidled up to someone who had their back turned and tapped their shoulder.

“Babyface, you’re back…again.”

“I’m not Babyface; I’m that guy that looks like him remember.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” she smiled. “Who’s your friend?”

Peter reached forward and kissed her hand. “Peter.”

She recoiled a bit at first and then blushed. “I’m Ruby.”

“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, will you be mine,” Peter sang and she giggled.

“Ahem!” Micky said impatiently and Peter stepped back. “Ruby, where’s Babyface?”

“Well, if you’re not him then he’s still in the slammer.”

“Are you sure you haven’t seen him around anywhere? Or Tony? Vince?”

“Uh-uh.”

Micky sighed defeatedly it was already becoming clear that this was going to be more difficult than he could imagine. “Fine, I’m coming back though. If you see anything I need to know.”

Ruby nodded and Micky walked towards the door.

“Goodbye Ruby Tuesday,” Peter kissed her hand again.

“But my last name is Anderson,” Ruby said confused.

Micky reached over and pulled Peter along with him out the door. Micky didn’t say a word and just kept walking in the opposite direction that Mike had driven in. He had no plan or idea as to where he was going, all Micky knew was that he had to keep going. There would be no stopping until Davy was found. Micky looked around the familiar yet suspicious streets. Babyface could be hiding anywhere and anyone around could be privy to his whereabouts. That was unsettling.

Micky suddenly felt so alone, sure Peter was with him but the feelings and the situation were his alone. There was no way Peter could relate to the utter agony that was coursing through his veins. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to stop, he just wanted to keep moving. If he felt so alone now, he didn’t want to think about the solitude that Davy was experiencing. No one around for comfort and to ease the pain. A lone tear escaped and trickled down Micky’s cheek and he wiped it away quickly. There was no time to cry, he was on a mission.

* * *

Davy was growing tired and weaker by the moment. He wanted to just give up and not try to break free and escape. He couldn’t do that though, he had to keep up all his strength and energy for Micky. That was all the motivation Davy needed. Now if only there was an opportunity to do something.

“Boys, why don’t you go get some grub? Leave us for a while,” Babyface ordered

Davy could hear the sound of people walking up stairs and the sound of a door closing. Then he heard some footsteps and felt a set of hands on his shoulders. The hands began massaging Davy’s shoulders. Davy stiffened at the touch.

“You’re too tense, baby, you need to loosen up,” Babyface whispered in Davy’s ear.

Davy’s skin began to crawl. He wasn’t sure what Babyface’s angle was at the moment, but he knew that he was uncomfortable. Not only was he massaging Davy but he was running his hands up and down his bound arms. The movement stopped when there was a door slam.

“What are you doing?” asked a kewpie doll voice.

“Ruby! I told you not to bother me down here!”

“I’m sorry, Babyface, but there were two guys here looking for you,” Ruby answered.

“What guys?”

“That one that looks like you and a handsome blond.”

“Well?! Did you do what I told you to?”

“I told them that you were still locked up.”

“About time you did something right,” Babyface criticized her. “Now get out of here!”

A door closed again and Davy heard a chair scraping the floor and felt the presence of someone near him. His blindfold was removed and he could finally see his surroundings. He was in a basement of some kind dimly lit by the daylight through tiny windows. It was gray and drab with not much in it save for a card table with the phone and some folding chairs. Across from Davy too close for comfort sat Babyface. His legs were on either side of Davy’s and he was staring intently at him. Davy glared at him. It was surreal looking into the same eyes he loved being full of feelings of hate.

“What’s with the intense stare, babe?” Babyface smiled. “You like your new digs?”

Davy’s eyes narrowed.

“I get the sense that you aren’t exactly thrilled to be near me right now,” Babyface softened his gaze. “I am thrilled to be near you though.”

Davy’s stare changed to wide eyed confusion.

“I almost wish he doesn’t find you and not so I can kill you. I may just keep you for myself,” Babyface admitted. “I’ve been watching you for all this time and I can’t help but want you. That steely little body…” Babyface bit his lip.

Babyface leaned over and untied the gag in Davy’s mouth. He backed up slowly looking into the confused gaze of his captive. Babyface gently took his hand and placed it on the back of Davy’s neck, entangling his fingers in his hair. Babyface pulled Davy in and kissed him softly. It was an odd feeling to Davy the physical feeling of the kiss was very familiar, but the emotion behind it was despicable. Davy pulled back quickly meeting the force of Babyface’s hand on the back of his neck. The fingers that were moments before gingerly placed in Davy’s hair were now gripping his neck forcefully.

“What’s the matter? Can’t love the one your with?” Babyface was beginning to sound angry. “I don’t see anything wrong with a taste of what I’ve stolen.”

Davy thought quickly and decided on a plan of action. “No, I was just surprised is all,” he lied.

Babyface contorted a bit like he was trying to understand this new development. “Really?”

“I mean, I don’t know if it’s the adrenaline from the situation or what but I am not opposed this…in fact I’m starting to feel all hot and bothered.”

Davy tried his best to look and sound convincing. Lucky for him flirting was ingrained in his DNA. It was as easy for him to flirt with someone as it was for most people to walk. This was just his natural talent and right now it was coming in handy.

“I knew you’d come around…” Babyface leaned in for another try.

Davy’s talking stopped him. “You know, I think I’d be a lot better at this if I wasn’t tied up.”

“I’m not stupid!”

Davy’s face fell. Babyface must have been on to him. “Oh…”

“I’ll just untie your ankles and help you stand up. Deal?”

“A tough but fair compromise.”

Babyface leaned down and untied the ropes at Davy’s ankles. Davy was planning his next moves in his head. Babyface then put his hands under Davy’s arms to stand him up and lift his tied wrists over the back of the chair. They stood close to each other. Babyface was stroking Davy’s cheek.

“Now where were we?”

When Babyface moved in for the kiss Davy lifted his knee up and crushed Babyface’s family jewels. Babyface toppled over in pain. Davy looked down at his captor writhing in agony.

“I don’t want your disgusting lips on mine,” Davy spat. “I would never want to be with you!”

He then gave Babyface another swift kick for good measure. Then Davy headed towards the stairs. He knew Micky and Peter had just been there asking questions so they shouldn’t be that far gone if they were on foot. Davy got to the top of the stairs and was trying to figure out how to open the door, when the door opened itself and the two goons stood staring at him angrily.

“Hehe, this isn’t the bathroom,” he said slowly backing down the stairs. Tony and Vince seemed somewhat confused and Davy was able to get down the stairs and made a beeline from the side door that Ruby had entered earlier.

“Grab him, you idiots!” Babyface wheezed.

Davy desperately tried to burst through the door but was apprehended by the strong henchmen. They brought him back over to the chair as Babyface was slowly picking himself up off the floor.

“Tie his shoulder to the back of the chair so he can’t go anywhere,” Babyface ordered.

Davy felt great force pulling him backward and tightly, painfully binding him to the chair. Babyface limped over and got to eye level with Davy.

“You’re gonna pay for that. At the cost of love for your boyfriend, your little life will fizzle out,” Babyface got close again to Davy’s face. “Boys, do your stuff. You ain’t gonna be so pretty anymore.”

The men began to deliver a series of crushing blows to Davy’s face. Davy felt numb though. Even if the strikes were hard, Davy couldn’t focus on the physical pain. All he could think of was that Micky and Peter were so close to finding him and now they were probably never going to come back. Things were looking hopeless and all Davy could do was stare blankly ahead as the cuts and bruises formed on his face.

* * *

“Did you find anything?” Micky eagerly pounced on Mike as soon as he walked through the door.

Mike shook his head sadly. “No, and I’m guessing from that question that you didn’t either.”

Micky collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing. Peter went down and scooped Micky into a hug. Micky had built up this idea in his mind that if he and Peter hadn’t found anything that Mike was sure to be victorious. He sent himself up for disappointment and now things appeared to be more hopeless than before.

“I looked in and around 15 abandoned buildings and warehouses and didn’t see anything suspicious at all…which is a rarity for us. Did you learn any information?”

Peter shook his head. “No, the pretty woman we met at the Purple Pelican said that Babyface was still locked up to her knowledge.”

“What pretty woman?” Mike asked intrigued.

“Ruby…”

“Babyface’s girlfriend,” Micky wailed.

“So you’re telling me that Babyface’s girlfriend said that she thinks he’s still locked up and you believed her.”

Peter looked puzzled. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“You don’t think that potentially she could have been lying to you. You know a criminal’s girlfriend isn’t the most reliable source. Did you even look around in there to see if there was anything suspect?”

Peter looked away sheepishly. “No.”

Mike threw his hands up. “Why did I not know that this would happen? I should always be the one that searches the important places.”

“You said I couldn’t be trusted alone,” Peter held up his hands in surrender.

“We’re going back there,” Mike started for the door.

The phone ringing ended the conversation and the attempts to leave. The three looked at each other nervously. Micky peeled himself off the floor quickly to answer.

“Hello?”

“Tick tock, tick tock. What are you doing lounging around at home when your lover’s life hangs in the balance?”

Micky gritted his teeth. “Why are you calling here if you didn’t think I’d be here?”

“I was just curious…anyway I’d be hurrying up. Time is ticking away and your man over here already doesn’t look the way you left him.”

“What did you do to him?” Micky yelled.

“Let’s just say he was a bad boy and needed to be punished. You’ve got 6 more hours. I’ll be waiting.”

Micky slammed the phone down in frustration. “We have to hurry! They’ve done something to him. I don’t want him to be hurt anymore.”

Mike put his arm around Micky’s shoulders. “Don’t worry; I’ve got a hunch that the Purple Pelican is our place.”

“But how do we get in to look around without anyone noticing?”

“Peter, my boy, I think you’re going to have to channel your inner Davy today.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know if I can do this!”

“Sure you can, Big Peter. That chick was eating up every word you said earlier.”

“Use that British charm we’ve all been witness to,” Mike said. “Just flirt with her and see if she will divulge any information.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Micky and I are gonna look around inside while you distract her.”

“Aren’t people in there gonna recognize Micky?”

“Not with this clever disguise they won’t,” Micky said putting on black rimmed glasses with a large nose and mustache attached.

“You go first and catch her attention and then we’ll sneak in,” Mike shoved a reluctant Peter through the door.

Peter stood awkwardly in the doorway. He took a deep breath and straightened out his shirt before walking over to Ruby who was standing at the bar like she had been the first time. Her back was turned to him.

“Well, hello again,” he said as suavely as he could.

Ruby jumped a bit then turned around and smiled. “Oh it’s you again! Where’s your friend?”

“Oh he was a drag so I left him at home.”

“Weren’t you looking for someone?” she seemed a bit on edge at his reappearance.

“Yeah, well, he’s still looking but I thought I’d sneak away and come talk to you.”

“You did?” Ruby looked confused.

“Why yes, darling! Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are like cupcakes floating in a sea of sour cream?”

Ruby scratched her head and her demeanor softened. “Gosh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard something so sweet before.”

While Ruby was occupied with Peter, Mike and Micky snuck inside and began searching for clues amongst the patrons. They split up; Micky was crawling around checking under tables and making the excuse that he was checking for spiders to improve their dining experience. Mike was looking for rooms to go in. There were three doors; one was clearly a bathroom with a sign on the door. The other doors (one inside, one outside) were being guarded by two burly men. Mike decided to try his luck, if those doors were so heavily guarded there had to be a reason. He approached the first door and attempted to reach the door knob where his hand was caught by the guard.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh well, I have to use the restroom, so if you’ll excuse me,” Mike tried to push his way forward.

The guard picked mike up by the shoulders and faced him in the other direction. “Johns over there.”

Mike backed away in defeat. “Oh so it is.”

He backed away and saw the other door was in eyesight of the first guard. Mike didn’t want the guard to see him try the other one he would know something was up. He dropped to the floor next to Micky who seemed to be looking under every crumb on the floor.

“This is your searching plan? They aren’t going to be under the tables.”

“Maybe I’ll find some small clues to find Davy.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “What I need you to do is go over to that door over there and try to get by the guard.”

“How could I do that?” Micky asked anxiously. “Don’t you think he will recognize me?”

“Not with the disguise,” Mike rolled his eyes. “Look, make up an excuse and see if he falls for it.”

“Why? Is it that’s Peter guarding the door?”

“Just do it!”

Micky pushed himself off the floor. He casually sauntered over to the door and grabbed a convenient white lab coat that was hanging on a coat rack. He took a magnifying glass out of the pocket and began examining the door and the guard when he approached the door. He was radiating nervous energy and there was no way that this guy was not going to pick up on it.

“What are you doing?”

“Health inspector, I need to inspect this kitchen behind this door,” Micky went to open the door.

The guard puffed up his chest and which made Micky stumble backward. “There ain’t no kitchen here, this is a bar.”

“Well, there should be you’d get more business that way.”

Micky came back inside and sunk to the floor. He was growing more and more overwhelmed by the minute. He frantically searched around. “Mike, Mike!” He didn’t want to lose someone else.

Mike pulled him up by the collar. “I’m up here you cracker jack. We just gotta wait for Peter and see if he’s got anything.”

Ruby was giggling and clearly eating up everything Peter was saying. Micky and Mike watched as Peter smiled charmingly and seemed to effortlessly seduce Ruby.

“Man, he has learned a thing or two from Davy,” Mike whispered to Micky.

“Is there a Mr. Ruby?” Peter put his hand over hers.

Ruby blushed and looked down at their hands. “I’m not married. I do have a boyfriend though. But…”

Peter’s ears perked up. “But what?”

“He isn’t very nice to me. Just a few hours ago he yelled at me for going into his office in back,” there was a change in her expression almost like she had a realization that something went wrong.

Peter had to do his best to hide his facial expression and he had an urgency to leave the conversation to tell the guys. “You shouldn’t be treated that way…but you have a boyfriend so I better be going.”

“Please don’t go!” she touched Peter’s arm. “You’re the only guy that’s been really nice to me.”

Peter felt for her but there was a time crunch. “I’ll be back someday and hopefully you’ll be unattached,” he said dramatically and then began kissing her hand. “Until then!”

Peter stumbled out the door with Micky and Mike in tow. They piled into the Monkeemobile to have a private conversation.

“I…” Peter started excitedly.

“So,” Mike interrupted, “I suspect Davy is behind the guarded doors somewhere.”

“Y-“

“I don’t know how we are going to find out for sure.”

“We-“

“The guards are harder to budge than a pig in slop.”

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion. “Mik-“

“I just don’t know…”

“MIKE!” Peter shouted.

Mike and Micky both turned to look at him. “I know Davy’s down there.”

“How do you know?” Micky asked.

“Ruby said that her boyfriend yelled at her a few hours ago for going in one of those rooms.”

“Well why didn’t you say so sooner?” Micky asked and Peter looked down shaking his head.

“Way to go, Shotgun.”

“Now how do we get down there?” Micky wondered.

* * *

“Time keeps going and it looks like no one is coming for you,” Babyface taunted Davy.

Davy tried to look at the window to see if it was dark outside yet, but even the dim lighting in the room was causing his head to spin. He was in such pain from the beating he had received and he was losing his will to keep going. What was helping him keep even the tiniest bit of good spirits was knowing that Micky would never give up.

“Micky would never stop looking for me!”

“You heard it yourself; he was at home lounging around while your life is in danger.”

Davy didn’t have the strength to argue. He knew that there was a reason that they were at home. A door swung open that disturbed the conversation anyway.

“Ruby!” Babyface barked. “What the hell? Don’t you knock?”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby sounded deflated and played with her hands. “But I did something wrong.”

“That’s not surprising! What did you do?”

“Well, that cute blond guy came back…and I said something I probably shouldn’t have.”

“Out with it!”

“I told him my boyfriend was here…I didn’t think he knew it was you.”

“Dammit Ruby! Of course he knows it was me! That’s why he keeps coming back here.”

They had come back looking for him. The guys knew that he was there and were on the right track. Davy’s spirits lifted a little until he heard the next sentence.

“We have to move him.”

“You told Micky that if he found you that was the end of this!” Davy yelled.

“And you all believed me? How cute,” Babyface laughed. “Ruby, watch this guy so we can get ready to take him somewhere else.”

The guys left the room and Ruby approached Davy. He had never seen her before only heard her. She was a beautiful girl, but it looked as though she had no self-esteem and it was easy to know why with all the criticism she was getting from her so-called boyfriend. Davy saw the bruises on her arms and it painted a clear picture to the type of relationship she was in. Even though Davy was the one in captivity right now, he felt sorry for her.

“Oh my gosh! What happened to you?” she was concerned.

“Apparently I got what was coming to me.”

Ruby walked away for a moment and came back. Davy winced at a touch on his face. He realized she was using a wet cloth to clean the dried blood on his face. It was sweet even if it stung the purpling bruises on his face. He let out a loud hiss when she touched a particular wound by his eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, love. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. I know what it can be like to deal with him.”

“You’re a sweet girl…you don’t deserve what you get here.”

She stopped cleaning the wounds for a moment. “I just don’t do anything right.”

“You’re doing something right for me. And I’m sure you’ll do something right in the future.”

“I-“

Babyface burst back through the door. “Get ready, loverboy, we’re going for a ride.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“The last place they would ever look.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby was walking up the stairs, rubbing up and down her arms as if she was cold. It was obvious that there was something on her mind. Perhaps it was the thought of what was going to happen to her after this situation was over. At least, Babyface’s mind was occupied right now but he was sure not to forget her mistakes. He never did. Or maybe she was mulling over the last things that Davy had said. Her contemplation didn’t last for long because there was a ruckus at the front of the bar.

“Alright! Nobody move!”

All the patrons at the Purple Pelican looked up and then went right back to what they were doing. Mike, Peter, and Micky were dressed up like gangsters and were looking to break their way into where Davy was supposedly held. Obviously, no one there was the concerned with their arrival.

“What are you guys doing?” Ruby came over.

“We are here to get what’s ours!” Micky said toughly.

“He’s not here,” Ruby answered.

“Yeah right, babe. We already know what’s going on here,” Mike said pushing through her towards the door.

“No, seriously…he’s gone.”

The trio looked at the doors that were no longer guarded and then back at Ruby. She looked guilty with her eyes cast down at her shoes that were scuffing the floorboards.

“What did they do with him?” Micky grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and she sunk down into a protective stance.

Peter pulled him back. “Cool it, Mick. This isn’t her fault.” Peter put his arm around her and Ruby moved away quickly. Micky’s roughness with her must have been reminiscent of her relationship. She began to cry. Micky felt terrible. His emotions had gotten the best of him and he wasn’t thinking about anything else.

“I’m sorry,” Micky said while Ruby wiped her eyes.

“Do you know where they went, Ruby?” Mike asked gently.

“I don’t know. All I know is that Babyface said that he was going the last place you’d ever look.”

“Well, that’s just great!” Micky’s mood shifted back to anger and he slumped on a barstool.

“Where would we never consider?” Mike wondered aloud trying to come up with a solution.

Everyone was quietly thinking. It had taken this long to make a break in the Purple Pelican portion of this rescue mission and time was not on their side now. Micky couldn’t even think straight. He was relying on everyone else to make up for his lack of focus.

“I got it!” Peter said snapping his fingers.

“Are you sure, Shotgun?”

“I’m positive. It’s the Pad.”

“That’s ridiculous! No one would ever…he’s right it’s the Pad!” Micky’s mood fluctuated once more midsentence.

“Let’s go!” the trio made a mad dash for the door.

“Wait!” Ruby stopped them. “I want to help.”

“Ruby, I don’t want you getting involved in this,” Peter took her hands in his.

“I’m already involved in this. That guy down there and you, Peter have been nothing but nice to me. I need to do the right thing.”

“We could use an insider’s perspective,” Mike agreed.

Micky thought for a few moments. “I have a plan…Ruby you have to do everything I say.”

“I’m in,” she answered.

Peter put his arm around her as they walked out to the car.

“Here’s what we do…” Micky explained.

* * *

“Home sweet home!” Babyface announced. “Isn’t it ironic to die in the place you live?”

Davy felt safe at home. He looked around the basement that he rarely visited. There were boxes down there labelled with all the guys’ names on them. Davy had no idea what was in his, probably some old stuff from home. There was the iron lung looking furnace and a clothes line. He felt safer being in a familiar environment but he knew time was not on his side anymore. He could see the clock down in the basement and saw that it was 10:30 PM. He was hopeful that the guys would find him, but it was going to be nearly impossible. They had been so close only to be misguided at the last minute.

“I haven’t decided how I want to ice you yet,” Babyface said looking at the gun he was holding. “A simple shot to the head or strangling? Or something with more flourish? Decisions, decisions.”

“You won’t have to make that decision! Micky is going to find me!”

“I’m growing weary of you. I miss when you didn’t talk,” Babyface snapped his fingers and Davy was gagged once more. “What I do think I’ll do is leave your body down here, so they will look for you for a long time before discovering you were here all along.”

That statement sunk Davy’s stomach. He didn’t care about dying, he cared that Micky would be devastated. That Micky would find him one day and blame himself for everything. Nothing was Micky’s fault, it was Babyface’s fault. It looked like this time evil was prevailing over good, and for what? Because Babyface got himself into situations and couldn’t take responsibility for his own actions. It was always someone elses’ fault and someone else had to pay the consequences. This time it was Davy and Micky that were going to pay.

“What the hell was that? Ruby?”

Ruby came down the basement stairs of the Pad followed by Micky, Peter, and Mike. “Hi Babyface, sorry for interrupting again, but it isn’t my choice.”

Ruby turned sideways and revealed that Micky was twisting her arm behind her back and holding a gun to her. Micky looked over at Davy and felt a strain in his throat. He had to do his best to play it cool.

“Seems like we both have something the other one wants.”

Micky and the others walked closer towards their opponents. The cronies surrounded Davy so that no one could get closer to him. Babyface smiled and pushed Ruby out of the way so he and Micky were nose to nose.

“So you found me. How did you know this is where I’d be?”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is you broke the rules of the exchange. And now I’m playing hard ball.”

“Ah, yes. I can see that you’re trying to do that. Do whatever you want with Ruby.”

“What?” Micky’s face dropped. “You don’t want to save her?”

Micky would have done anything for Davy. Sacrificed his own life. He couldn’t fathom someone else not doing the same for the one they loved.

“I’m not invested in my relationship with her. I think that what I have means more to both of us and I’m not giving it up without a fight.”

“But Babyface, I thought…” Ruby said sadly.

“Ruby would you please stop, men are talking!”

Before anyone could respond, Ruby pulled a small gun out of a garter on her thigh and fired two shots into Babyface’s chest. He collapsed to the floor in a heap as blood pooled around him. As he fell, Tony came forward and tried to attack. Ruby shot him and he also fell to the floor. Vince charged at Ruby and Peter took a discarded lamp and whacked him over the head knocking him out cold. Everyone looked around in shock at the scene.

Mike went over and checked pulses. “They’re still alive! I’ll call the cops!” He ran upstairs.

“Am I going to be arrested?” Ruby crumpled into Peter’s arms sobbing.

Peter stroked her hair. “No, we will claim self-defense. They are going away for a long time.”

Micky wasn’t paying attention to anything else going on. He made a beeline for Davy, kneeled in front of him, and uncovered his mouth. He gently grabbed the sides of Davy’s face like he couldn’t believe that he was real. He stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. The tears welled in his eyes.

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” Davy was choked up.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Micky’s tears fell.

Davy shook his head. “Deep down I knew you’d come for me.”

Micky looked deep into his eyes. “I had to. You mean everything to me and I would go to any lengths for you.”

Micky pulled Davy’s face forward and kissed him deeply. Davy missed this kiss. It was familiar and everything he wanted. He melted into it and it was like nothing else existed around them. It was only Micky and Davy. The tears fell from his eyes and he knew everything was going to be okay. Micky pulled away and smiled.

“I love you.”

Davy smiled through the pain that was radiating in his face. “I love you more.”

* * *

“Okay Babe, I know things are really tough right now but I think you can do this.”

“Micky it isn’t a big deal I’ll be fine,” Davy answered irritably.

“I just want to make sure everything is okay. There’s a lot at stake here.”

“This isn’t as serious as you’re making it out to be, you know.”

Micky bent down and Davy climbed on his shoulders. They stood opposite of Peter with Ruby on his shoulders. Mike was in the middle acting as referee.

“Ready,” Mike yelled. “One, two, three chicken fight!”

Micky walked forward and Davy started fighting. He grabbed Ruby’s hands and worked towards pushing her off Peter’s shoulders. Ruby gave him a run for his money making Micky stumble backward. Micky charged forward and Davy took one big push and knocked Ruby off Peter’s shoulders. The couple fell backward into the water laughing. Davy lifted his arms up in victory.

“Sorry, guys the best couple won,” Mike announced with a smile.

Micky squeezed Davy’s calves lovingly. “Good job, baby.”

Micky lifted his head up towards a leaned over Davy. Their lips brushed slightly before Davy toppled down and Micky caught him in his arms. Davy’s eyes were shining brightly as his arms hung loosely around Micky’s neck. Micky heart melted at the sight of the eyes that were squarely on him. Micky pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck leaving a trail of kisses in the wake. Davy used one of the hands he had wrapped around Micky’s neck to pull him forward into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

“Get a room!” Mike yelled at them.

“Say that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I do believe I owe you a night of passion,” Davy winked.

Micky eyes widened and he adjusted his grip. “Then what are we waiting for then?”

“Should we not come back for a while?” Peter asked with his arm around Ruby.

“You might want to set up camp here,” Davy teased.

Micky carried Davy out of the water and all the way back to the Pad. Davy had never felt more safe and secure in his life. He buried his head in Micky’s chest and listened to the heart that was beating just for him.

“Are you okay?” Micky asked noticing Davy seemed to be snuggling a bit closer.

Davy smiled up at Micky and appreciated the loving concern. “Of course I am. Everything is absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @travelogues-of-maybe-next-year for letting me incorporate artwork into my last scene


End file.
